Lies: Part 2
by babyface32
Summary: Gabriella is now living in New York.Her old friends from Albuquerque come to visit her and are happy that she hasn't changed.Troy on the other hand comes and is jealous about Gabriella's new relationship with a boy and wants to sabotage them.sequel 4 lies
1. Chapter 1

"I'll see you later, Madison." Gabriella said as she and her new friend, Madison Alexis walked down the busy Manhattan street. Madison had a tan and light brown hair. She had grey eyes and all the boys at Manhattan High School liked her (I didn't want to use real school names).

"Okay, see you later." Madison said. Gabriella smiled and then stepped into the lobby and felt the heat warm her up. She stomped the snow off her expensive name brand boots and said hi to the doorman.

"Your mother is upstairs." Mr. Nealman said. Gabriella nodded and said, "Thanks," before walking up the stairs and into the elevator. She pushed the button that said 23 and the elevator began to move. Gabriella looked around and sighed wishing she were back in Albuquerque with all her old friends.

It was two months since Gabriella moved to New York and she was slowly adjusting. She lived in an overly large and overly priced penthouse in the heart of Manhattan. Her father was still trying to get on her good side by buying her expensive clothes, jewelry, and such things. Gabriella couldn't be called spoiled even those she was richer than ever now because she didn't act snobby or scream at her parents when she didn't get her way. She was the same as when she left Albuquerque.

Gabriella finally stepped out of the elevator and was greeted with the familiar barks from Chestnut. Gabriella bent down and petted him before straightening up. The apartment was huge with several sections and several bedrooms even though only three were used.

"Mom!" Gabriella called. Mrs. Montez came out of the kitchen looking tired.

"Hi, Gabby," Mrs. Montez said before kissing her on the cheek. "How was school?"

"It was fine. I'm just so happy there's only two more days before the holiday break." Gabriella said as she picked up Chestnut who began giving her kisses.

"Yes, me too." Mrs. Montez said. "Your abuella is coming tomorrow. We have to pick her up at the airport at twelve."

"Oh, no fair. I want to come pick up abuella." Gabriella wined. Mrs. Montez shrugged with a smile.

"But you'd miss school and we wouldn't want that." Mrs. Montez said with a smile before kissing her on the cheek again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Gabriella walked to school with her two friends, Madison and Jennifer. They were discussing where they were going to shop after school and this was very tiring after awhile. _Girls in Albuquerque never stressed this hard_, Gabriella thought as they swiped their ID cards.

"Look, there's Matt, Gabriella." Madison said. All three girls looked over at him. He had long dark brown that always reminded her of Troy for some strange reason and he had green eyes.

"Hey, go talk to him." Jennifer said while looking into her compact mirror to fix her butt length blonde hair.

"He's coming over here!" Gabriella said as Matt and three of his friends came over.

"Hey, Gabriella," Matt said as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Hi," Gabriella said quietly. She looked down at her wool coat and then back up at him. He flashed a perfect smile at her which she returned. It was funny how everyone thought they were dating but they weren't. _In my dreams_, Gabriella thought as they walked down the hallway to first period class.

"You wanna hang out on Friday night?" Matt asked.

"Like a date?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Matt said. Gabriella nodded and they sat in their seats in the library by the large window. A few minutes later Madison and Jennifer joined them with Derek and Keith. All three boys were on the football team. Go figure that Gabriella would be interested in a sports dude.

"Hello class!" Mr. Jackson said walking into the library. The class greeted him and then he gave them their instructions.

"Thanks for walking me home, Matt." Gabriella said after school to Matt.

"No problem." He said running his fingers through his hair. They hugged quickly and then she went into her building. The minute the elevator opened to her apartment, she screamed with glee.

"Taylor!" Gabriella screamed. Taylor stood up and hugged her. Chestnut was barking madly from another room. He came running to her and was followed by Troy and Chad.

"You guys!" Gabriella said hugging Chad first. She turned to Troy and hesitated before hugging him.

"When'd you guys get here?" Gabriella asked examining them.

"This afternoon. Your mom invited us for Christmas break." Taylor said. Gabriella smiled and then looked at Troy who was looking around the large, expensive place. She then remembered what she had said to Troy before she left.

**Flashback**

"_We're leaving, Gabby." Mrs. Montez said holding a basket which held Chestnut._

"_Okay, mom," Gabriella said. They both went into the car waiting for Gabriella. _

"_You guys should come to New York for Christmas break." Gabriella said. Troy nodded and then kissed her again._

"_I'm gonna miss you." Troy whispered. Gabriella nodded and then they walked to the car. She got in and waved at him before the car began to drive off. She began to cry and her mother started to cry for her. _

**End Flashback**

"You barely called us after, like, a month, Gabriella." Chad said.

"I know but school here is so different than in Albuquerque. There's a lot of homework, so many activity, and shopping." Gabriella said smiling.

"Sounds like you've been having a lot of fun." Troy said finally. Gabriella shrugged unsure what to say to him. _This is so awkward_, she thought.

"This is so cool." Gabriella said. "We can go out and eat…when I finish my homework."

"Same old, Gabriella." Chad said shaking his head with a smile.

"Yep," Gabriella said smiling. "Oh, and I only have one more day of school."

"This is gonna be so fun!" Taylor said.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Gabriella and Taylor stayed up in her bedroom while the boys were in the other guest rooms. Taylor had told her earlier that she had something to tell her that was very important.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked Taylor while they lounged on her bed.

"Nothing but…" She looked around the room strangely and said, "Chad and I are really worried about Troy."

"Why?" Gabriella asked sitting up a little straighter. Taylor sat up too and whispered, "He's so depressed since you left." 

"What did he say?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing, that's the thing. He didn't say anything. He's been quieter than usual and he hasn't been on one date since you left." Taylor said. "And that's sad because the minute you left, more than half the girls at school asked him out." 

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Gabriella said. Taylor nodded. Gabriella stood up to leave the room. Taylor sat on the bed and turned on the television.

The moment Gabriella stepped into the hallway, Mrs. Montez stepped out of her room.

"Where are you going, honey?" Mrs. Montez asked smiling warmly. Gabriella shook her head and went back into her bedroom. Her mother had a worried look on her face but went towards the bathroom. She didn't make it because Mr. Montez finally came home after three days on and off.

"Hey," Mr. Montez said taking off his long coat and resting it on the coat stand.

"Hi," Mrs. Montez said.

"The house smells funny. Like…" He sniffed a little. "Boys,"

"Because boys _are_ here." Mrs. Montez said shaking her head. Mr. Montez did a double take and looked at Mrs. Montez.

"Why?" Mr. Montez asked heatedly. "Are they in Gabriella's bedroom?"

"Who knows?" Mrs. Montez said absentmindedly.

"Who know!?" Mr. Montez exclaimed. After that they began arguing but Mrs. Montez won. Although, Mr. Montez made it very clear that he didn't want any boys in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Gabriella woke up feeling tired still and she looked out the window. It was still dark out and then she looked at Taylor who was sleeping on the other side of her. Gabriella got up and decided to check on the boys. She slowly got out of bed and walked to her door careful not to step on any of her books. She opened the door and stepped into the cold hallway. She shivered because she was wearing tight boy shorts and a tank top.

Gabriella walked down the bedroom hallway towards the end slowly past her parents' bedroom. When she finally reached Chad's bedroom, Gabriella slowly opened the door and peeked her head in. All you could see was his bushy head and hear his soft breathing. Gabriella closed the door and continued to Troy's room. It felt weird to her to be looking at the boys but she really wanted to see Troy, sleeping or not.

When Gabriella opened the door to his room, she saw him wide awake on his laptop.

"Hey," She said closing the door. Troy looked up and half smiled.

"What are you doing up?" He asked as she sat down on his bed next to him. She noticed that he was wearing a long sleeved shirt with his red and black pajama bottoms.

"I just woke up." Gabriella said looking at his computer screen. He was playing The Sims 2. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I don't know. I haven't gone to sleep yet." Troy said. Gabriella looked at him strangely but he didn't notice because he was engrossed him the game again.

"Uh, are you okay, Troy?" Gabriella asked touching his arm. Immediately he moved his arm and said, "Yeah,"

"You're sure?" She asked. Troy nodded and pushed his laptop away.

"You know, my parents almost didn't let me come." Troy said in an offhand voice before lying back on the bed.

"Why?" Gabriella asked crossing her legs Indian style and turning her body to see him better in the dark.

"They thought something would happen to me." Troy said. "They were already worried about me to begin with."

"Why?" Gabriella asked. Troy just shrugged and it was obvious to her that he didn't want to continue their discussion. "Um, come to the window." Gabriella said pulling him off the bed.

"Why?" Troy asked. Gabriella didn't say anything and they walked over to the window and placed their hands on the window pane. "Wow," Troy breathed when he saw all the tall building and shops.

"That's what I thought when I first came here." Gabriella said with a smile. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Won't we get in trouble? Won't your parents hear the elevator moving?" Troy asked. Gabriella thought about, _Oh, he was right_.

"Well, tomorrow." Gabriella said. A second later she slapped her forehead.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"I can't go out with you guys tomorrow." Gabriella said. "I have a date."

"Oh," Troy said slowly. He looked out the window silently with a hard, unreadable expression. Gabriella suddenly began wondering if he still liked her because she wasn't sure if she still liked him that way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dude," Troy said the next day to Chad while he, Chad, and Taylor lounged in the living room while Gabriella was at school.

"What?" Chad asked not taking his eyes off of the television. Taylor turned to look at Troy.

"Never mind, Chad. Taylor," He said. "Did you know Gabriella has a date today?"

"She does?!" Chad and Taylor asked at the same time. Troy nodded.

"She didn't tell me!" Taylor said heatedly. "Maybe you heard wrong, Troy." She suggested turning off the television.

"Hey!" Chad said.

"Shut up!" Taylor said slapping him over the head.

"Is that how you treat your boyfriend?" Chad asked rubbing the spot she hit.

"No, that's how I treat my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend." Taylor said sweetly. Chad quieted instantly. "Anyway what exactly did she say?"

"She said 'oh, I forgot I have a date'." Troy said bitterly.

"So, you still like her?" Taylor asked.

"No," Troy said. "If she's over me then I'm over her."

"If you say so." Chad said. Troy suddenly got up and announced that he had to get something.

"Okay," Taylor said turning the television back on. When he left the room Taylor said, "Why is Troy always wearing long sleeved clothes lately?"

"Do you not feel the weather outside?" Chad asked. Taylor stuck her tongue at him and said, "No, even since we've been in Albuquerque and you _know_ it's warm there."

"I don't know but I do know what you're talking about." Chad said. He stood up and began walking towards the hallway with the bedrooms. When he was about to pass the wall that was made of glass, Taylor jumped up and followed him feeling weird about being left alone.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"To check on Troy." Chad said. They walked slowly to Troy room and Chad slowly tried the knob. It was locked so they bent their head to the door and listened. There was a sharp intake of breath and then a slight sob.

"What is he doing?" Taylor whispered. Chad put his lip to his mouth and Taylor quieted. They heard him moving around and they ran back to the living room just as Mrs. Montez walked into the living room from the elevator with bags from different stores.

"Hey, Mrs. Montez," They said in unison with a smile as they stood next to each other. _Thank God she doesn't know we're together_, Taylor thought.

"Hey, guys," Mrs. Montez said. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you guys New York was freezing so I bought you each some coats."

"Thanks!" They said walking over to her.

"You guys want some lunch?" Mrs. Montez asked as she handed each of them one bag out of the three bags.

"Sure," Taylor said. "I'll help you."

"Okay," As they walked to the kitchen, Mrs. Montez said, "Where is Troy?"

"In the room." Chad said from the living room. "This coat is hot!"

Mrs. Montez laughed and then continued to the kitchen.

"Look at this coat your mom bought me, Gabs!" Taylor exclaimed the moment Gabriella stepped out of the elevator. Gabriella looked at the coat and smiled as two girls stepped out of the elevator.

"I love it." Gabriella said taking the coat from her and looking at it. One of the two girls behind her coughed slightly and Gabriella said, "Oh, Tay, this is Madison and Jennifer. You can call her Jenny. And this is my best friend from Albuquerque, Taylor."

"Hi," They all said at the same time. Gabriella noticed Jennifer and Madison give Taylor the once over. Madison wasn't the mean one but Jennifer could be mean at times. Gabriella preferred Madison.

"Uh, you guys want to help me get ready for my date?" Gabriella asked trying to break the tension between them.

"Yes!" Jennifer said excitedly. "Now, I was thinking that since you're going out for an evening date, you should wear a skirt."

"Where are you guys going?" Taylor asked as they walked to Gabriella's bedroom.

"To the movies." Gabriella said with a sigh. Troy just then came out of his room and looked up and saw the girls.

"Hi," Troy said.

"Hi," Jennifer said holding her hand out for Troy to shake it. "I'm Jennifer and that's Madison. And you are…"

"Troy," He said before going towards the living room. Jennifer shrieked as quietly as she could and said, "He is _hot_!"

"And you can't have him." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Why not?" Jennifer asked turning around to watch Troy walked. "He's only going to be here for a week and I want my chance."

Gabriella and Taylor exchanged looks of shock. Gabriella coughed and said, "I think I'm going to wear jeans and a nice shirt. What do you think, Taylor?"

"Yeah, why should you dress up just to go to the movies?" Taylor said as they stepped into Gabriella's bedroom.

"What's Troy like?" Madison asked curiously.

"Just go talk to him if you want to know." Gabriella said shaking her head before stepping into her closet. Jennifer immediately left the room and Taylor rolled her eyes wondering how Gabriella felt about this.

"So, what's it like in Albuquerque?" Madison asked curiously.

"Well…" Then Taylor went into a whole list of details about Albuquerque. Madison was very interested and eventually, Gabriella emerged from her closet in a jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Don't you wish you were hot like me'.

"That's so cute." Madison said smoothing down her brown hair, which was in a ponytail that hung to her back. Taylor nodded in agreement and Gabriella smiled. She heard a loud, flirtatious giggle and Gabriella rolled her eyes knowing that it was Jennifer.

"Seems like their having fun." Gabriella said bitterly. _Wait, why do I care? I don't like Troy anymore_, she thought.

"Wait, is Troy the boy you liked and had to move away from?" Madison asked standing up quickly. Gabriella nodded with a sigh.

"Don't tell Jennifer that it's him." Gabriella warned.

"Why won't you tell her?" Taylor asked. Madison and Gabriella shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

"Anytime Jennifer knows someone likes or liked someone, even if it's her friends, she'll go after them just so she can rub it in your face." Madison explained. "She did that to me last year with my first boyfriend, well ex, Todd. After he dumped me she went after him and would flaunt him around in front of me and then say he did so and so."

"And you guys hang out with her why…" Taylor said smiling. The girls shrugged not really sure themselves.

"She can be okay…" Gabriella said.

"When she wants." Madison added.

A moment later, Jennifer came back and sat down on the bed with a dreamy expression. "Troy is so cute. He plays basketball!"

"Yeah, he's the captain." Gabriella and Taylor said in offhand voices.

"He is?!" Jennifer cried. She bit down her bottom lip and sighed. "Is he going to be here tomorrow?"

"We're all going out." Gabriella explained. "Shopping and eating and stuff…"

"Cool. Can I come?" Jennifer asked.

"Uh, well," Gabriella began trying to come up with an excuse. "I just wanted to spend some time with them _alone_ before they left."

"Hey, Gabriella!" Chad said poking his head in the door. "

"Hey, Chad," Gabriella said waving and smiling. Chad nodded and then went somewhere. A moment later, Chestnut flew into the room barking madly and began jumping up on the bed and smelling everyone.

"Calm down, Chestnut!" Gabriella said picking him up. He began licking her face and his tail wagged excitedly. "Okay," Gabriella said placing him gently on the floor. "You guys want any snacks from the kitchen?"

"Yeah," Taylor said.

"Come on," Gabriella said walking towards the door. As she walked, Chestnut followed her eagerly with his tongue hanging and tail wagging. When they reached the living room, Troy was sitting on the couch examining his right hand with a sad expression.

"What are you doing, Troy?" Gabriella asked flicking him on the back of the head playfully as she passed the couch.

"Nothing," Troy said with a sigh. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," Jennifer said sitting next to him. Troy didn't look at her and Gabriella smirked as they continued their walk to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Your date is here, Gabriella!" Chad called. Gabriella and Taylor squealed and they ran out of her bedroom eagerly. As they slowed their pace Gabriella said, "Don't forget, Madison is going to come get you in like ten minutes, okay."

"Yeah," Taylor said fully dressed. They finally walked into the living room and saw Matt and Chad standing in the living room.

"Hi," Gabriella said running her fingers through her freshly straightened and washed hair. Matt smiled and said, "You look hot!"

"Does she?" Everyone turned and saw Mr. Montez coming from the room labeled 'sauna & pool'.

"Uh, come on, Matt." Gabriella said taking his hand and pulling him onto the elevator.

Once they were in the movie theatre in their seats, Matt put his arm around her shoulder. Gabriella turned and smiled at him and he smiled back before she rested her head on his shoulder. Little did she know Troy, Chad, Madison and Taylor were a few rows behind them not knowing that the other two were in the same movie theatre.

"I'm so glad we finally get to be alone." Matt said holding her hand with his free hand.

"Me too," Gabriella whispered before Matt began kissing her. She kissed back and soon his hands found her thigh and her sides. His hands were going closer and closer to wear they shouldn't be and she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"I need to go to the candy stand…thing." Gabriella said quickly. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Matt said with a smile. Gabriella stood up and walked to her left to the isle by the wall. As she walked she looked down wondering what to do.

"Gabriella's here!" Chad whispered when she passed them not noticing. Troy looked behind them and saw her walking to the door.

"We should leave." Madison said immediately after seeing Gabriella. "She might think we were spying on her."

"Yeah," Taylor said agreeing.

"Why do we have to leave?" Troy asked. "We're not here to spy on her. It was just an accident and this is the closet theatre to her house."

"But girls don't think like that, Troy." Madison said. They all stood up and began to walk to the exit but not before Matt saw them.

"Hey, Madison, Chad," Matt said. "Um, I don't know you two, though."

"I'm Troy and this is Taylor." Troy said.

"And we gotta go!" Madison said dragging them down the steps. They ran down and out the exit door into the cold air.

"Whew!" Taylor said. "I never thought I'd have to sneak from Gabriella."

"Better hope Matt doesn't say that he saw us." Troy said putting his hands in his pocket. He pulled out his hat and put it on. Taylor shrugged and they began walking.

**Back at the theatre**

"Okay, I'm back." Gabriella said. Her arms were loaded up with Skittles, M&M's, Snickers, Gummy Bears, and other things.

"That is a lot of candy." Matt said. Gabriella opened the Gummy Bears and said, "Yeah, I'm having a sugar rush."

"Okay," Matt said turning to look back at the screen. Forty minutes later, Gabriella finished all the candy and felt herself becoming sick. She felt like throwing up and wanted to go home.

"Uh, can you walk me home now?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure," Matt said. "This movie was boring me anyway. I just liked being here with you."

"Aww!" She said as they stood up and walked to the exit. She was really starting to like him a lot.

Late that night, Gabriella was lying awake in her bed. She decided to go see Troy again. She looked at Taylor and then went to Troy's room. He was sleeping and she saw his chest rising and falling slowly. _He looks so cute_, she said kneeling by his head. She smiled at his sleeping figure and then moved some of his hair out of the way. Troy sighed deeply but didn't wake up.

"You don't know how much I missed you, Troy." Gabriella whispered resting her head on the edge of the bed on her arms. "I wonder what would have happened if I never moved. But if I hadn't moved maybe I would still not be talk to you."

Troy rolled over away from her and then rolled again opening his eyes. He stared at her for a moment before saying, "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing," She whispered taking his hand. "I just came to see if you were awake again. I just haven't talked to you since you came."

"Oh," Troy said. "How was your date with _Matt_?"

"Um, okay," Gabriella said.

"You came back kind of early." Troy said sitting up and pulling her up to sit next to him.

"Yeah, I got sick." Gabriella said with a smile. Troy smiled.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Troy asked. Gabriella shrugged and suddenly felt like kissing him.

"I don't know…" Gabriella said quietly. "Uh, you want to watch TV?"

"I've been doing that all day." Troy said. Gabriella bit her bottom lip and said, "Oh, do you want to go in the pool."

"Okay but…" Troy said.

"But what?" She asked. Troy smirked.

"You have to get naked." Troy said. Gabriella's mouth dropped as she considered it.

"Okay, alright but you have to do it, too." Gabriella said standing up. She crossed her arms.

"Okay," Troy said. They walked out of the room and walked swiftly but quietly on the heated wooden floor. Gabriella opened the door and they stepped into a large room where the walls were all glass so you had a view of the city. The pool was large and square while there was a hot tub in the corner and the sauna was in a closed off area where there was no glass but a regular wall.

"You go first." Gabriella said pushing Troy towards the pool edge. The whole room smelled like chlorine.

"No, you." He said. Gabriella shrugged and began pulling her shorts down teasingly. She watched Troy staring at her until she finally took off the shorts. She stepped towards Troy and forcefully pulled his shirt over his head. He immediately put his hands behind his back when she dropped his shirt on his head.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Gabriella asked holding on to the top of his pajama pants.

"Nothing," Troy said. Gabriella smirked and moved her lips closer to his ear and said, "I bet I can make you feel better."

"How are you going to do that?" Troy asked.

"I could think of something." Gabriella said pulling his pants down. She smiled to herself before pushing him into the pool.

"Oh, I am _so _going to get you Montez!" Troy said climbing out the pool with his pants back up on his hips.

"No!" She cried as he picked her up over his shoulder and threw her into the pool. She came back up and pulled his ankle so he fell on his butt with his feet in the pool.

"You're such a jerk!" She said holding onto him. Troy smiled and then leaned back so he could reach for his shirt.

"Why are you always wearing long sleeved?" Gabriella asked curiously. "It's not even cold in here."

"I know but…" Troy didn't finish his sentence and just shrugged. "Aren't you supposed to be naked?"

"You, too," She said smiling. "Come on."

"You don't want to see me naked." Troy said.

"But I do." She said. Troy dropped himself into the water and they waded in the water.

"Okay, let's just do it at the same time." Gabriella said. Troy nodded and he began getting undressed. She smiled and then began undressing herself, too. Her clothing floated up and she watched Troy's do the same thing.

"This is so weird." Gabriella said. "At least the lights are off."

Troy didn't say anything and then swam to the edge of the pool that was touching the glass. He rested his arms on the edge and looked out at the city. Gabriella swam over and did the same.

"You didn't even say anything." Gabriella said.

"I know." Troy said.

"Not even that I have an amazing body." She said. Troy turned to her and said, "You have an amazing body."

"Shut up," She said playfully. Troy shrugged and then dropped himself under the water. Gabriella immediately felt embarrassed and then went under with him. She felt around and finally needed to come up for air. Troy was breathing deeply trying to take in air.

"Troy," Gabriella said taking in air as fast as she could.

"What?" He asked touching his wet hair with his right hand. She peered closely at his arm noticing reddish marks all over it.

"What's on your arm?" She asked swimming closer. She grabbed his hand and looked at it. "Troy, you're cutting yourself?!"

"No, it was last week and I fell. No big deal, right?" Troy said pulling his hand back.

"And you cut yourself, hmm, a hundred times?" Gabriella said getting scared. "Troy, you can talk to me."

"I just told you!" Troy said before swimming to the other side. He hoisted himself out. Gabriella swam to the steps and walked out. On the way to following Troy out of the pool room, she grabbed two towels and handed him one before putting hers on. Troy wrapped his around his waist. "Troy, why are you hurting yourself?"

"I'm not!" He whispered as he opened the door. They stepped out oblivious to the fact that Mr. Montez was standing in the living room taking off his shoes.

"Please, I can help you. Talk to me!" She whispered as she grabbed his wet arm. He winced and she let go realizing that it was the arm he cut.

"Are you two naked?!" Mr. Montez asked quickly. "I knew this was going to happen!"

"Dad, nothing happened!" Gabriella cried. In an undertone she said, "We are so screwed."

"You think?" Troy whispered feeling embarrassed about the fact that Mr. Montez would probably tell Mrs. Montez and then his parents would find out and he would be on the way home to being grounded.

"What do you mean n_othing_? I see my daughter and a guy walking out of the pool butt naked!" Mr. Montez said turning red.

"You know what, believe what you want!" Gabriella said. "Oh, and you can tell mom but I doubt she'd believe!" Gabriella pulled Troy down the hallway and they parted going to their separate rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Mr. Montez stayed home hoping to keep an eye on Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella wanted to scream because he kept barging in when the foursome was only watching television or playing games or talking. She was getting very frustrated and was about to freak out on him.

"What is up with your dad?" Taylor asked at noon. He had just left her bedroom and they were all hanging out on her bed. Chad was watching the plasma television on the wall with great interest.

"He's always this weird." Gabriella said. "Probably because-" Troy gave her a look that said 'do not tell them'.

"Because…" Taylor said slowly.

"The boys are here." Gabriella said shrugging. "You guys still want to go out at one? We can walk around in the snow!"

"Sure," Chad said. "Then I can check out the New York hotties!"

"If you were single!" Taylor said kicking him off the bed. Chad groaned in pain and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Taylor asked sarcastically.

"Uh, nothing, Tay," Chad said with a groan.

"Whipped," Troy coughed into his hand. Gabriella laughed and Taylor pushed Gabriella on top of him. "Ooh, I like this position."

"Ew, you perv." Gabriella said rising off him. Troy raised his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Don't fight it, Gabby." Troy said sitting up.

"Um, do you want us to leave?" Taylor asked.

"No," Gabriella said. Troy was nodding his head

"See you guys," Taylor said quickly taking Chad by the hand and leading him out the room.

"We'll knock before we come in." Chad added before closing the door with a wink.

"He's totally gonna bone Taylor." Troy said with a smile.

"How do you know that? Taylor never slept with him." Gabriella said. Troy laughed.

"Yeah, like last…week." Troy said. Gabriella scoffed and thought, _boys can't keep secrets_.

"But remember that night when you were drunk?" Troy asked.

"Vaguely." She answered leaning on her pillows. "But what I know or think for sure is that we didn't sleep together."

"Almost," Troy pointed out. He leaned back and stretched saying, "You wanted me _so_ badly."

"Yeah, I did." Gabriella said. "But I have something important to talk to you about."

"Is this about last night?" He asked immediately. She nodded. "Look, can we not-"

"Troy, you don't have to tell me why you did it just…please stop. I care about you a lot and I don't want you to hurt yourself." Gabriella said.

"Okay…I promise." He said. Gabriella smiled and then hugged him.

"Is it okay if I see your arm?" Gabriella asked. Troy stretched his arm towards her and allowed her to lift the sleeve up. "Ah," Gabriella said once she saw the cuts better in the light. There were many red lines up and down his arm. Gabriella touched them softly muttering to herself.

"Didn't this hurt, Troy?" Gabriella asked examining his arm still.

"Yeah but I guess that's why I did it." Troy said.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Gabriella asked feeling worried.

"I just really, _really_ missed you." Troy said. "I've been depressed out of my mind."

"Oh," Gabriella said. "I don't want you to be sad or anything."

"I'm better now." Troy said. "Because I got to see you again."

Gabriella blushed and then leaned to kiss him. Before she could actually signal that she was going to kiss him her bedroom door opened.

"Jennifer!" Gabriella screamed. Jennifer was standing there looking over dressed for a Friday with no school.

"Hey, Gabriella," Jennifer said, "Hi, Troy," she added flirtatiously. Troy waved and then Jennifer's eyes darted from Gabriella to Troy who was sitting very close to each other. Gabriella let go of Troy's arm and he pulled his sleeve down.

"Was I interrupting?"

"No," Troy said quickly. Gabriella rolled her eyes discretely pretending to look down at her bedspread.

"Are you guys still going shopping?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes," Gabriella said through gritted teeth.

"Great. Oh, I was talking to Matt last night, oh, Troy, Matt's the guy Gabriella went out with last night. They are so in love." Madison added sitting on the bed next to Troy. "Anyway, he said he had a great time and said you were a great kisser."

"Uh huh," Gabriella said blushing. _Thank you, Jennifer_.

"You guys kissed?" Troy asked. Before Gabriella could answer Jennifer butted in.

"Matt's liked her since she came. He was so happy you went out with him." Jennifer said looking at Troy. He half smiled but the smile disappeared quickly when he looked at Gabriella. She looked away.

"Thank you, Jennifer." Gabriella said out loud by mistake.

"Oh, you're welcome." Jennifer said thinking she was talking about delivering the message. "Troy, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Troy said quickly. Jennifer smiled and surprisingly he smiled back very warmly. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," Jennifer said with a dramatic sigh.

"You're too gorgeous not to have a boyfriend." Troy said sweetly. Gabriella crossed her arms wondering what was going on all of a sudden.

"You're too sweet." Jennifer said laughing as she flipped her blonde hair back.

"Um, Jennifer!" Gabriella said loudly. "Where is Madison?"

"She got stuck babysitting." Jennifer said as Troy smiled at her again. She blushed and smiled back. Gabriella stood up and walked towards her door. She slammed the door shut saying, "Bitch!" under her breath. Gabriella stormed angrily to Chad's room and barged in without knocking. Chad and Taylor were in a heavy make out and quickly pulled away from each other.

"Sorry for barging in but we're going." Gabriella said. They didn't argue with her and in a few minutes they were dressed and standing outside her bedroom door. Gabriella opened the door swiftly and announced as she walked in, "I have to get my boots. I hope I didn't disturb you." She didn't sound sorry at all.

"It's okay," Troy said. "Like I was saying Jennifer, you should really be a cheerleader."

"You think, Troy?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, you have the looks and the body. _Some _people can't handle it all but people like you definitely can. Oh, are we leaving now, Gabriella?"

"Yes, Troy, we are." She said smiling very fake. Troy gave her a fake smile and then stood up. Jennifer followed him to his room.

"Okay…" Chad said looking very confused. "What the hell is that all about?"

"Nothing," Gabriella said immerging from her closet in her snow boots and jacket on. "Let's go and wait for them in the hallway."

"You and Troy have a lot of secrets." Chad pointed out. Taylor nodded in agreement. Gabriella shrugged just as Troy and Jennifer came out of the bedroom hallway.

"Let's go, Gabriella." Troy said.

"Okay, let us go." Gabriella said looking angrily at Jennifer who looked overly excited with her arm in Troy's arm. "Oh, BTW, Troy, please don't cut yourself on anything. I don't carry around first aid kits."

Troy glared at her but all she did was smile back sweetly. Taylor and Chad exchanged looks of confusion as they stepped onto the crowded elevator. Gabriella pulled out her cell phone and called Matt.

"Hey, Matt," Gabriella said looking at Troy. He was looking right at her. _Perfect_, she thought. "I had a great time on our date last night and I was wondering if you want to meet up like in fifteen minutes at that pizza place by my house…okay, cool…bye, can't _wait_ to see you."

Gabriella pressed the End button looking at Troy's expression. He looked furious and she simply smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Matt," Gabriella said once they walked into the pizza shop and saw him.

"Hey," He said hugging her. She allowed him to kiss her on the lips while Troy watched. She watched his bottom lip twitch and she smirked once she and Matt broke apart.

"That was almost better than last night." Gabriella said smiling at Matt. Matt laughed.

"Ew," Taylor, Chad, and Jennifer said in unison under their breaths.

"We're going shopping now." Gabriella said. "Do you want to come?"

"Definitely!" Matt said sounding very eager. Once they stepped out into the cold, Gabriella slid her hand into Matt's saying, "Just so I don't get lost."

Troy slid his arm around Jennifer's waist and she smiled happily. Taylor rolled her eyes and Chad gave her a look that said 'what is really going on'. She shrugged wondering the same thing. Then it hit her.

"Chad," She whispered. "They're trying to make each other jealous."

"Why?" Chad whispered back. Taylor shook her head to imply that she didn't know either.

"I hope they stop soon." Chad said. "You know, Christmas is in two days."

"I know." Taylor said with a sigh watching Troy and Gabriella shoot fake smiles at each other.

"They're acting really stupid. It's obvious they still like each other." Chad said annoyed.

"What do you think about this shirt, Matt?" Gabriella asked stepping out the changing room in _The Feisty Teen_. The shirt was a halter top that she would never have thought to buy if she wasn't trying to make Troy jealous.

"You look hot." Matt said nodding with a smile. "I'll be right back, though. I am starving."

"Okay," Gabriella said smiling as he left the store.

"Hold on," Chad said following Matt out the store. Now it was only Troy and Gabriella because Taylor and Jennifer were in the changing rooms.

"You know you are such an ass." Gabriella said angrily putting her hands on her waist.

"You started it. If you weren't making out with Matt last night maybe this wouldn't happen." Troy said with a shrug.

"You don't even like Jennifer I bet. You're just using her to get to me, like Sharpay, right?"

"Just like Sharpay." Troy said with a brazen (brazen means bold) smile. Gabriella punched him in the shoulder and he feigned pain. She wanted to laugh but she held back. A tiny smile formed on her lips but she quickly hid it.

"Ugh," Gabriella said turning around. She had her hand on the curtain but then turned around. "You know, Jennifer is really hoe-ish."

"Are you serious?" Troy asked happily. "I'm gonna get to do a New York girl!"

"And probably catch something." Gabriella added hopefully this time going into her changing room when she saw Jennifer heading their way. Gabriella heard Troy saying something but she couldn't make out what it was.

"Okay," Jennifer said excitedly. Gabriella felt her cell phone ringing and she answered.

"What, Troy?" Gabriella asked. "You're standing right out there."

"Not for long. _Jenny_ and _I_ are going out _right now_." Troy said. Gabriella hung up the phone and poked her head out to see Troy putting his cell phone in the pocket of the coat her mother had bought for him.

"Have fun." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"I will." Troy said as Jennifer came back to him in her regular clothes.

"I'm ready." She said. She looked at Gabriella with a smirk and added, "See you later."

"Whatever," Gabriella said as she watched them go. She was insanely jealous and wanted pull all of Jennifer blonde hair out.

"Your room is very…pink." Troy said dully as he was unable to find any word that explained his hatred for the color but he also didn't want to sound mean to Jennifer.

"Uh, thanks," She said dropping on the couch next to him. "What do you want to do?"

"It's really up to you. This is your house." Troy said. He took another look around her room wishing that he could be back in Gabriella's room but they were mad at each other so he couldn't apologize even though he had started it. Yes, he was jealous of Matt but Gabriella was all his before Matt came into the picture, right?

"I know what I want to do." Jennifer said flirtatiously before leaning in to kiss him. _She's a good kisser_, Troy thought as he kissed her back, _almost as good as Gabriella_.

"She wasn't even supposed to come!" Gabriella said as she and Taylor got on the elevator to go up to her penthouse.

"I know but do you think it was smart that we left Chad and Matt without telling them that we were leaving?" Taylor asked.

"Oh!" Gabriella said slapping her forehead. "I totally forgot about them! Matt's gonna think I ditched him."

"Uh huh," Taylor said dully. They finally got out of the elevator and Gabriella was still complaining about Troy and Jennifer.

"You know, he doesn't even like her. He's just trying to get to me. But, news flash, it ain't working because I do _not_ care." Gabriella said as she took off her coat.

"Oh, your parents put up the Christmas tree." Taylor said. Gabriella looked and saw the large green Christmas tree with its expensive lights and ornaments on it. Gabriella smiled for the first time in an hour. Plus, underneath the tree was overflowing with presents.

"Ooh, let's go look at them." Gabriella said. Taylor sighed and followed her. They bent down and picked up a present. "Hey, this one is for you."

"Really?" Taylor asked snatching it from her. They spent a good fifteen minutes looking at the presents. They were all for Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor. There were about ten for each of them.

"Some are from your parents and some are from our parents." Taylor observed. Gabriella nodded and then smiled. "I can't wait until Sunday, even if _Troy_ is here."

"_Give it a rest_!" Taylor said smacking her in the back of the head. Gabriella laughed and then hit her again before running away. Taylor immediately ran after to her and they began playing through the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: As some of you may or may not know, I am currently working on two stories. One called Pressure and the other Lies: part 2. It is very stressful to work on both stories so if you could vote for which story I should finish first that would be great. Also I want to start another story and it will be about Sharpay. The summary is like this: Sharpay Evans is well known as the local drama queen and very much feared. But she has a secret that she hopes can be concealed by being mean and keeping everyone away. She, the girl everyone thinks is heartless and unable to love, has a child. Do you think that is a good idea? Also vote and tell me if you think I should publish that onto the website.**


	10. Chapter 10

"This is really annoying." Chad said the next morning when they were all hanging out in the Jacuzzi. Troy and Gabriella still weren't speaking to each other and it was driving Taylor and Chad crazy. "I mean I should be the one angry. You all abandoned me in Manhattan. If Matt wasn't there I would probably have been lost."

"Yep, Matt is a saint." Troy said sarcastically. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Just admit you're jealous, Troy." Gabriella said talking to him the first time that whole day.

"Why do I need you if I have…_Jen-ni-fer?_" He said while leaning closer to her.

"Oh my…" Taylor said before splashing both of them. "Tomorrow is Christmas! Please, stop fighting!" 

"Yeah, we've only been here three days and you guys are fighting like a married couple. You guys _never_ fought when we lived in Albuquerque." Chad complained.

"Well actually that time…" Taylor began but Chad silenced her with a look.

"Thank you." He said.

"You know who's a good kisser?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella. Gabriella opened her mouth to retort but Taylor and Chad splashed water at her. She began coughing and then gasping and finally fell under the water.

"Chad! Look what you did!" Taylor cried. She began hyperventilating. Gabriella came back up and Taylor scoffed. "Not funny!"

"I know but you two shouldn't have splashed water at me…twice!" Gabriella said laughing her eyes moved to Troy who quickly looked away. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Finally!" Chad said throwing his hands in the air.

"Sometimes I swear there's something wrong with you." Taylor said looking at her boyfriend with disgust. "Come on," She got out and he followed her out of the pool room.

"Okay," Troy finally said once the pool door closed. "I'm sorry, too."

"Yeah, but did you really kiss Jennifer?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I-is that important anymore?" Troy asked nervously. Gabriella shrugged and moved closer to him. "Do you want to stay up tonight? You can hang out in my bedroom or whatever."

"Or whatever." Troy said suggestively. Gabriella smiled and looked down at the hot water.

"So are you going to tell Jennifer that you're not really interested in her?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm only going to be here for a few more days. I don't even have to tell her." Troy said. Gabriella shrugged just as there was a loud shout.

"YOU MOVED US ALL THE WAY TO NEW YORK JUST SO YOU COULD BE WITH YOUR LITTLE SECRETARY!" Mrs. Montez shouted. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other nervously but she was the one to look away. _This is beyond embarrassing_, she thought.

Her father said something indistinctly but Mrs. Montez' voice came through very loud and her accent was very think. That's how Gabriella knew she was very angry. "I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON! YOU ALWAYS BEING AWAY FOR TWO DAYS AT A TIME! I KNEW YOU WERE LYING! YOU WERE WITH _HER_! BUT YOU CAN BE WITH HER NOW BECAUSE YOU AND I ARE THROUGH! I WANT A DIVORCE!"

"Oh my God!" Gabriella murmured. Troy was at a lost for words too and they just sat there.


	11. Chapter 11

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry." Troy said a few minutes later after they heard the elevator door close. There was another door that slammed and then more silence.

"I feel so embarrassed and…I don't know." Gabriella said gently flicking the surface of the water. "I mean, I guess I sort of knew _something _was going on but I never knew what."

"It's okay." Troy said gently. "You'll be okay."

"I know but…" Gabriella said. "I don't really feel bad for my dad but more for my mom. I never really liked my dad too much anyway…"

"I can tell." Troy said with a slight smile. Gabriella tried to laugh but she couldn't.

"I wonder what's going to happen." Gabriella said.

"Maybe they won't get a divorce. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding." Troy said.

"No, it's been coming for a long time." Gabriella said. "Ever since we moved here."

They sat in silence for a while. Gabriella felt Troy's hand wrap around her own and they just smiled at each other. "Come," Gabriella whispered. They immediately began kissing. Gabriella soon found herself on Troy's lap. Everything seemed to be getting hotter and hotter.

Troy pulled away from her. "What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"I think you should go talk to your mom." Troy said. Gabriella sighed and said, "I don't care about them getting divorced. I'm kind of glad that they are. Now back to what we were doing…" She began running her fingers through his wet hair and leaned to kiss him. Troy held her hands firmly up in the air.

"Gabriella, you don't feel a _little_ upset or anything?" Troy asked.

"Troy, shh." Gabriella said. "We can be together and just be happy, right now, okay. Or you can have me being all moody and upset." She then looked around and then at his unconvinced face. "Look, I just don't want to think about it now."

"Okay, but I'll be here when you're ready to talk, okay?" Troy said.

"Okay," Gabriella said with a smile. They kissed several more times and then Gabriella whispered, "Undress me."

"Are you sure?" He asked. She bit her lip and nodded with her hands on the back of his neck. "Oka- wait, no protection!"

"Ugh, you're right!" Gabriella said. She muttered a curse word and then said, "Okay, later."

"Okay," Troy said. They smiled at each other.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Gabriella said. Troy nodded and she climbed off him and then out the Jacuzzi. Troy followed her and they picked up towels. When they stepped into the hallway Gabriella asked, "So, are we like together?"

"If you want but you know 'long distance relationships never work'." Troy recited with a smirk.

"You're such a biter. You can't even come up with your own lines." Gabriella teased. Her parents' bedroom door opened and her mother came out with very red eyes.

"Um, Troy, I'm going to borrow Gabriella for a moment." Mrs. Montez said.

"Um, okay," Troy said before walking towards Chad's room.

"Come in, Gabby." Mrs. Montez said leading her into the bedroom. She closed the door with a sigh before directing Gabriella to the French couch.

"Your father and I-"

"Are getting a divorce." Gabriella said finishing the sentence. "I know."

"You, um, heard." Mrs. Montez said with a nervous chuckle. Gabriella nodded.

"What's going to happen, then?" Gabriella asked.

"We may be moving back to Albuquerque." Mrs. Montez answered.

"Are…you…serious?" Gabriella asked feeling her heart pounding. "Oh my…when?"

"I don't know when but I…Look, Gabby, I'm not really sure about anything right now so just don't get too excited." Mrs. Montez explained.

"Okay," Gabriella said before leaving. "Um, mom, have you seen Chestnut?"

"Your father locked him in his room." Mrs. Montez explained with an eye roll. Gabriella nodded and then left. She quickly went to the room where her father always locked Chestnut in. The moment the door was opened, Chestnut didn't bark or anything. She heard him weeping in a corner.

"Oh, come here!" Gabriella said bending down to pick him up. He was shaking and she quickly hugged him. "Are you hungry?" Chestnut looked up at her with his big brown eyes as if to say yes. She looked over at his bowl and saw that it was empty.

Gabriella carried him into the kitchen and hand fed him some of the hard puppy food. After being fed and watered, Chestnut was happy and care-free again. He followed her to Chad's room where everyone was hanging out watching television.

"Hey, you guys," Gabriella said with a half smile. Chestnut ran in and immediately jumped on the bed and started trying to play with Chad.

"We heard what hap-pened." Chad said trying to back Chestnut off. Eventually he began scratching Chestnut's belly while the dog sighed.

"I'm sure the whole building heard." Gabriella said taking a seat on the bed in between Taylor and Troy.

"Are you upset?" Taylor asked. Before Gabriella could answer there was a soft thud.

"Uh, Chestnut fell." Chad said with a nervous smile. Gabriella shook her head and said, "Not really because I guess I never really liked my dad."

"But that's still bad." Taylor said. Gabriella shrugged.

"Can we not talk about it?" Gabriella asked. Everyone nodded and she stood up. "Instead, tonight we can order pizzas and stay up all night then in the morning we can open up the presents."

"Yep," Taylor said with a smile. "Can't wait!"


	12. Chapter 12

"_Please, stop! Don't kill me, PLEASE!_" It was about twelve in the morning and they were watching horror movies and eating pizza in the lounge room. They had ordered several movies and were only on the second one.

"Are you scared, Gabby?" Troy whispered taking her hand which was freezing cold. The only source of light in the room was the movie screen. The whole room looked like a mini theatre. In the lobby of it was a concession stand but Gabriella preferred going out to watch movies.

"A little." Gabriella said. There were only twelve movie chairs and two rows. They were all sitting in the front row.

"Whose idea was this to watch this movie again?" Taylor whispered not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Chad," Troy answered. "And where is he?"

They laughed because Chad had gone to bed. The first movie scared him and they spent a good five minutes making fun of him.

"Stop touching me, Troy." Gabriella whispered.

"Ooh," Taylor said with a laugh.

"I'm not doing anything." Troy said. "I'm holding your hand so how could my other hand touch you."

"Ooh," Taylor said again. "Hey! Gabriella!"

"What?!"

"Stop playing!" Taylor said. "You just pinched me."

"Gabriella!" Troy said jumping up.

"What am I doing?" Gabriella asked.

"You keep touching us!" Taylor and Troy said at the same time. Then from behind them the door closed and they all screamed.

"See, I told you it wasn't me." Gabriella said her voice shaking slightly.

"I bet its Chad." Troy said shaking his head. The all stood up and Troy pushed Gabriella closer to the exit. "You go check."

"You're the guy, Troy." Taylor said pulling him ahead of her.

"Fine," Troy said. He walked ahead of them and once he reached the concession stand area and then screamed.

"Okay, now this is just stupid!" Taylor said angrily but with slight fear in her voice. "Come on,"

They began to walk and they made it out the movie room. There were some noises behind them and then suddenly something grabbed Gabriella around her mouth so she couldn't scream. When she turned to Taylor, she was the same way and they looked behind them.

"You jerks!" Gabriella said once Troy let her go. The boys were laughing and laughing unable to control themselves.

"Come on, Gabby," Taylor said angrily. They stalked off down the hallway to Gabriella room and got ready for bed.

"Psst!" Gabriella groaned wondering who was talking to her.

"Go away!" She said swatting at the air. She didn't want to open her eyes but someone began pushing her gently. "Okay!" She opened her eyes and saw Troy pushing her.

"Finally!" He said. "I've been trying to wake you up for the longest time!"

"What for?" She asked trying to get a peek at the radio on her dresser. "It is four in the morning, this better be important."

"It is." Troy said pulling her out of the bed. "I want to show you something."

"Okay, what?" Gabriella asked as he led her to his bedroom.

"Okay, before we came here I bought something for you back in Albuquerque." Troy said as he dragged his suitcase and dropped it onto the bed. Gabriella sat on the bed and watched him dig through it.

"Troy, you have some nice boxers." Gabriella said with a smile. Troy blushed but didn't say anything. Gabriella tucked some hair behind her ear and watched until he pulled out a small box that was wrapped up.

"Here," Troy said. Gabriella took it from him.

"So, should I open it now or later?" She asked.

"Now," Troy said. "Oh, and earlier when we went out to lunch I got these…" He pulled out a paper bag from under the bed and handed it to her.

"What is…oh," She said with a smile when she looked into the bag. "Condoms."

"Yeah," Troy said. Gabriella put the box down and began kissing him. "Wait, open that first."

"Okay," Gabriella picking the box up once more. She slowly opened it and there was a small box. "I wonder what it is."

"Open it." Troy said excitedly. Gabriella opened up the box and saw a diamond necklace with her name on it.

"Wow," was all she could say. "I like it so much."

"Well, merry Christmas." Troy said. Gabriella smiled at him.

"I got you something like last week. My mom said not to mail it yet because she obviously knew you guys were coming." Gabriella explained. "But you can't see it until later."

"Okay," Troy said. Gabriella then began kissing him again and they took it all the way.


End file.
